My life changes and turns
by Booknchoc
Summary: Being alone with only her family was her life. That was until she started to work for Professor Sumdac for college. Finding out the truth about her father and the fact she is more then she thought. Can she find who she is without hurting them all? Changed Penname from Chlprime123
1. Welcome to My life

**Hi guys. I have this story on my hard drive and I'm bored so I thought I would post it. I'll update this when I can't think of any ideas for my other stories.**  
**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers Animated. Only Scar and any other ocs.**  
**Enjoy**

* * *

_"Another year has come and gone," my sparkmate said behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Two years ago we meet you."_

_I smiled nodding as I thought back to my life before this. I had been human working for the professor when I had met the Autobots as they had been friends with his daughter Sari. I had helped them with their programmes and helped them to build their new base in the forest that we had been living in since the cons left earth and had been scattered across the universe. I sighed as I went down memory lane._

**Two years ago**

"Scar time to go," My uncle Phil called as I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and placed my clip to keep my bangs out of my eyes as I would start work at the tower today.

My name is Scarlett Jamie Danfold and I have lived with my uncle and his family ever since my mother died when I was four. I can't remember my father and all I've been told is that he left me a couple of weeks before my mother died. I have long curly brown hair that I keep up in a ponytail or a messy bun; bright blue eyes that where outlined by my purple rimmed glassed that I always wear apart from when I have my contacts in. I was the type of girl that was addictive with how an engine of a car worked and how you can make it greener without having to change the fuel. I looked at myself in the mirror that was on my bedroom door before exiting the room I shared with my cousin Lottie.

"Morning all," I called as I entered the dining room.

My uncle nodded at me as I grabbed a bagel off Lottie that smiled at me as Tina entered the room with her brother Dale. I smiled to them as we sat down and ate breakfast as my two younger cousins Emily and Patch came in talking to their mother that smiled at me as I quickly drink my coffee before I grabbed my keys off the cupboard and left the house as I pulled my hoodie onto my bare arms as I hurried to get to work. There was rain falling from the sky making me run before stopping as I reached the streets where more people where located in the city of Detriot.

This was going to be a long day, I thought as I walked to work. My uncle, the mayor of Detroit had gotten be a job with Professor Sumdac for the year will I was taking a year off from studies which would go on to my consent form for college next year. It was to be work experience and the fact that I want to be a robotic specialists when I'm older.

I entered Sumdac tower my long brown hair soaking from the rain and my trainers squelching as I walked to the top desk where a robot receptionist was typing away. I stepped forward pulling my hair into a messy bun as I approached the robot.

"I'm here to see Professor Sumdac," I said "I'm Scar Danfold."

"The Professor will be with you in a moment," the robot replied still typing.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall way and turned round to see the Professor talking to a small red haired girl that was holding a little robot dog.

"But why can't they come dad?" the girl whined. "They won't scare your new employee."

The professor sighed looking around the reception seeing me as I stood there pulling my coat off to show my blue top and white tank with a crystal like charm around my neck on a golden chain. My jeans were ripped and splatted with grass stains from falling over in the garden in the rain. I smiled and kept quiet as the Professor walked towards me. The girl followed staring at the crystal around my neck.

"You must be Scar Danfold," Professor Sumdac said smiling. "This is my daughter Sari. I'll be watching you all year and I have some friends that might come along now and then and if you aren't comfortable I want you to tell me straight away Scar."

I nodded, seeing five vehicles pull up outside.

"Dad they're here," Sari said, looking at me. "You don't faint easily do you Scar?"

"No Sari," I replied watching as we walked outside. "I don't faint easily, unless it is some stupid freaky stuff."

The vehicles around us shook when I touched the black and gold motor cycle making me frown in confusion. Sari and the Professor looked at each other before looking at the five vehicles: "take it away Autobots." Sari said.

There was the sound of whirring and metal shifting as robotic skeletons take the car spaces made me step back as all five mechanic beings looked at me as I tried to think of words to say. I stumbled back when one kneeled down and before it could speak I blacked out.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay," I heard a voice ask as I came back to reality

I opened my eyes and as I opened them I realized that I was on the fire truck with four other guys around me and the Professor and Sari.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked looking at the Professor. "My uncle didn't say I would be anywhere near them."

The Professor looked at me before sighing as he looked at the person holding me.

"This is far too dangerous Optimus," Sumdac said. "Her uncle is the mayor and he will not like his niece working here with us."

"I understand Professor," Optimus said. "We should let this young girl go home now before her uncle finds out."

"Hey," I said annoyed. "Just because my uncle didn't tell me I would be working with Autobots doesn't mean I don't want to help out. I'll just won't tell him."

The professor smiled at me before looking to the other four guys. They all nodded at him before frizzing out. I jumped as the four vehicles transformed again and saw the Autobots again like I had on the TV but seeing them in real life had freaked me out.

"Hi I'm Scar," I said smiling but then frowned. "Isn't there five of you? Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Prowl and Optimus Prime your leader."

"You're sitting on him Scar," Sari said making me look at the vehicle I was sitting.

I jumped off his hood when my phone called, making me answer it and groan in annoyance at the person who answered.

"Hello gorgeous," a voice said, making me growl.

"Get lost Masterson," I snarled. "We are over."

"Oh don't be like that pretty girl," Masterson said on the phone. "I really didn't mean to kiss your cousin."

"Stay away from me," I growled as I felt a hand on my shoulder looking up to see Optimus (in hologram form) pointing to my phone.

I handed him my phone confused as he spoke to Masterson.

"You stay away from her Masterson otherwise there will be trouble," he said threating before snapping my phone shut and handing it back to me.

The bots where watching me as I deleted Masterson's number and anything else about him from my phone. When I had got rid of everything I looked at the Professor.

"So what do you want me to do Professor?" I asked.

"You are to help me with my robotics and help the Autobots if they need," Sumdac replied. "I requested you specifically by your Uncle."

I had looked away and fiddled with my necklace.

"That is a very inteserting necklace you've got there," Prowl said to me leaning down. "Where did you get it?"

I sighed before I explained, "It was my mother's before she died. It was given to her my my father who I haven't seen since I was four."

They all looked at me with sorrow in their optics before a blast echoed around the city and three robots decend from the sky.

* * *

**That was Chapter One. Plz R&R**


	2. Fixing the bots

**hi guys. here is chapter two and thanks for the review.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The Autobots took protective stances as we ran into Sumdac systems. The professor pressed a button on the desk top and a clear shield appeared around Sumdac tower.

"What is that?" I asked as Sari pulled me to a room with the professor after us.

"That is a force field that is activated when the tower is in trouble," she replied as her father pressed another button and screens slided out of the walls and started showing images for the battle outside.

"That is intense," Sari said as she looked at one of the screens.

I sat down on one of the lazy chairs and started to rub my necklace as I closed my eyes, ignoring the sounds of the battle outside as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_million of light years away from Earth on Cybertron, Ultra Magnus the commander of the autobots was walking aboard an Elita guard ship for earth as Sentianl prime gave orders to the Jet twins and Jazz that was leaning against the door of the commande room._

_"Are you sure about this commander?" Jazz asked. "We don't even know if your sparkmate is still alive not alone your daughter."_

_"Jazz there has been scans of Cybertroin energy coming from that planet and some have been from two small life forms and some bigger that could be Optimus Prime and his team along with allspark energy as well," Ultra Magnus replied. "My daughter does not know and will not know until I go to her when she turns seventeen in a couple of months time."_

_Sentinal looked as his commander hiding his disgust of the thought of his commander being with an organic femme. As from what he can tell of organics nothing good could come out of them but he kept that hidden as the ship took off for Earth._

* * *

I was woken up by Sari that was smiling slightly as there was no more sounds of a battle field outside.

"How long was I out for?" I asked as I sat up and stretched with my back popping.

"Just for the battle and a couple of more minutes," she told me as we went to the lobby.

The autobots looked worst for tear as Sari took out a key that I didn't notice, before going up to Bumblebee and placing the key into his autobots symbol as a blue light appeared and disappeared quickly as it appeared. I stared confused before the professor came up to me.

"They need some help Scar," he told me. "I will give you some tools and show me how you will fix machines because some of mine break now and then and my production line can't fix them all at the moment because of a mal-function."

I nodded as I took awrench from the professor and walked over to Ratchet that was leaning against the wall, holding his servo as he tried to fix it.

"Want some help?" I asked him as I climbed up his leg.

"I guess i could use the help," he replied helping me.

"The damage is deep but no major wires from what I can see are destroyed," I told him as I carefully climbed into his arm holding onto his other hand. "I can patch it up and then found some covering that I can weald to your arm and you can fix it at your base."

As I started to weald the covering of the metal the professor had given me, I could feel the other's eyes on me as I whispered to myself what I was doing at each step. When I had finished I jumped down onto Ratchet's leg before landing on the floor. Looking up I could see the other's eyes on me as I rubbed the grease off my hands onto my jeans.

"Watcha you all looking at?" I asked smirking.

"Not bad," Ratchet said. "Prime I will do a full scan of everyone back at base."

"Scar I believe that you will need a tour of our base and know the location," Optimus said as we all turned for the door.

Sari ran to Bumblebee as I looked confused before Prowl drove up to me.

"Get on," he told me.

I nodded and swunged by leg over as we drove off to the Autobots base, not noticing that my necklace was glowing in between my top and hoddie as we pulled into an "abonden" warehouse.

* * *

**End of Chapter two please R&R**


	3. Nature Calls

**Hi guys here is chapter Three. It will now follow on from episode "Nature Calls".**

* * *

Chapter Three-Nature Calls

I sighed as I leaned back in my chair as I listened my music as I typed away on my computer. Two weeks of working at Sumdac Systems had flown by, with no problems and the Autobots had been nice to take me in at their base because my uncle believed it was time for me to get out of the manor and get my own place. Hearing someone knocking on my door I turned down my music as the Professor walked into the room.

"Morning professor," I said as I sipped my coffee. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Sari Bumblebee and Prowl are going camping in the woods and I know that they need someone who knows the woods around here," he started. "They want to do if you want to go with them."

I smiled as I nodded at him, before sending an email to my Uncle asking if he still had the camping gear we brought for our camping trip last year.

* * *

"This is going to be awesome," Sari squealed as we set off for the woods.

I was riding on Prowl, as Sari was in Bumblebee who was full of the camping gear. The sun was on the horizon, not above or below the ground yet just half way for the twilight.

"So how long will we be out here?" I asked Prowl.

"The night and tomorrow morning," he replied as was left the road behind. "Bumblebee keep up."

Bumblebee grumbled something about leaving the road behind as we drove into the woods. I had to smile when the light flicked through the leaves around us. Prowl transformed and catched me as he landed, as Bumblebee stuggled to open his doors.

"We will carry on foot from here," Prowl said, as I grabbed my bag with my sleeping bag.

There was a clanch and a tv and video games fall out of Bumblebee's chest plates and Prowl looked at him angerly as he walked over to him.

"What is this?" he asked. "This are not what you need for a camping trip. I said pack lightly and Scar brought all the stuff that her and Sari needed."

Bumblebee pressed his two index fingures together and looked nervous as Prowl grumbled and walked away. Sari looked at me and I shugged as I followed Prowl, as Sari and Bee picked up the tent that me and Sari would be sharing together as we walked through the forest. Sari started to moan about her socks getting wet from the snow and I handed her my spare jacket I had brought just incase we needed it.

When we had reached a clearing, Prowl stopped and said that we would make camp here. I started to collect wood for a fire as Bee stuggled to get the tent up. I laughed slightly when he kept on failing until Prowl came to help.

"Well we all are not stealthy like you are Prowl," Bee said bitterly and I goaned mental as Prowl glared at him before turning away.

Sari tugged at my sleve as I had took my jacket off as I worked on the fire.

"Aren't you cold Scar?"

"Nope, I'm used to cold climates Sari. My family love going on hikes in the mountains and when my Uncle isn't busy we go to one of the mountines in Michigan or to Alaska where my older cousin lives," I replied. "You learn a lot from my family about surviving in the wild. Apart from the fact that we don't harm animals or distrube the natural layout around us."

Sari nodded as she walked away to talk to Bee that was looking around for a plug socket.

_He is stupid,_I thought._ I don't think he has gotton the idea about no electricty in woods part._

"There is no electricty," Prowl said. "It is just nature with no technology, Bumblebee."

"But Scar has her headphones in," Bee said.

"My iPod runs on a battery that means that it won't need charging until later," I replied. "And besides Bee, why not gave nature a chance. It's not that bad."

Bee stared at me as if I had grown an extra head as Sari started to complain about the fact she couldn't find her mashmallows that she brought with. I left both Sari and Bee to it as I went to sit by Prowl.

"You okay Prowl?" I asked him.

"They both need to learn how to survive in the wild," he replied. "Most humans don't realise what they have got in front of them."

I nodded agreeing with him, before I turned back to the other two. Sari had gotten in Bee and was nodding off to sleep which I had to smile at, seeing as she looked more like a child. I hadn't notice that I was yawing before Prowl picked me up and placed me into Bee as well as we all drifted off to sleep apart from Prowl that was mediating.

* * *

_I was running across Detroit as a battle ragged arond me. Up ahead I could see a figure that was fighting against someone else as I saw Optimus as he battled Megatron with a hammer I had never seen before. _

_"Scar look out!" Optimus cried as the figure got stabbed in the andomon and stumbled a little backwards._

_Megatron laughed as Optimus scopped up the figure that had energon dripping from her lips. Her helmet slided down and it showed my face but with a scar running down her face and she gasped to speak to him._

_"I love you Optimus," she said. "But Earth has to be saved and in the propechy it says..."_

* * *

Sari gave a gasp as a growl was heard around us. Bee quickly transformed and both me and Sari landed on our butts as Prowl walked up to Bee and looked in the direction of where the growl had came from.

"What was that?" Bee asked.

"It was properly a bear," Prowl said. "Perfectly harmless unless you distrub it."

I bit my lip, because I know for a fact that bears don't come this far south of the mountains. Prowl transformed and turned on his head lights as we all saw something up ahead. Sari clutched to my arm as one of th trees was knocked down and I moved back behind Bee that was watching.

"See a bear."

"Err...Prowl I might not know much bout bears in this areas but that does not look like a bear," I whispered. "That is a... MONSTER!"

The "monster" had multiple eyes over its body and had an axe that was green and a metal shovel as well. It launched at us and Bee grabbed me and Sari and Prowl throwed his shurkins at the being before it whacked him over the clearing. Both me and Sari ran to him.

"Prowl are you okay?"

"Sari, Scar look out!" Bee cried and we both gasped as it raise the axe arm.

Before it could swing at us, Bee used his stringers on it and it moved back. Bee scopped up me and Sari and hided behind a tree with Prowl opposite us.

"That is not earth tech," I whispered. "But the arms are."

Sari looked at me confused before Bee started running with Prowl after us. Prowl overtook s as we left the "monster" behind and we stopped near a running steam.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. "I know this woods like the back of my hand and I have never seen anything like that before."

"Think of the facts," Prowl said. "We know that it is mechanicl with organic matter and..."

Both Bee and Prowl looked at each other before saying: "Space Bionocals"

"Bionocals as in what you find on the bottom of a ship?" Sari asked.

"They drain energy from the ship," Prowl said. "We used to burn them off."

"So why not build a fire and release it on the woods?" Bee asked.

"You will be destroying habitats," I replied. "You have stringers and Prowl has his boosters, and the Professor has a mine in the woods and if we could lure the space bionocles there then we could trap him and set the place alight if we can get into the mine."

All three of them looked at me, confused before Bee scopped up Sari and Prowl grabbed me before we started running back the way we had came. The key that Sari had started to glow as we made our way through the woods.

"By the way, why does your key do that?" I asked.

"The Allspark generated it when I first meet the bots," Sari replied. "It can heal them and all sorts."

I nodded still confused as we reached one of the mines.

"So what's the story behind the mines?" Bee asked.

"I have no idea," Sari replied. "My dad has people out digging but I don't know what."

_So the professor has a thing for mining," I thought. Who knew._

Prowl grabbed a metal rod and Bee brought out his stringers and Sari made a snowball. I didn't get nothing because of my warden from New York doesn't want me handling weapons.

**"Hi space bionocal monster come out with your... well you don't have a head but you get the idea!"** Bee yelled and I faceplamed at his stupidocity.

Prowl glared at him before a spot of snow fell onto his head.

"Do you mind?" he asked Sari.

"I wasn't doing that," she replied, defensively.

"So what was," I whispered before we looked up.

The "monster" was above us on the ridge just above the mine and was staring down at us. Sari screamed as it started to drop down towards us. Bee grabbed me and Sari and we fell into the mine before it callopsed from the rocks and snow above us.

"Well, that is not good," I said sarcasticly.

Bee and Sari was looking around the mine as I looked at the entrance. I could hear the "monster" behind it and I clutched my necklace which I did when I was scared. I hadn't noticed that Sari and Bee had left until they came back into the main part of the mine.

"Well that sucked," Bee said before the door way was crashed into by... SPACE BIONCALS. Before it could touch Bee, Prowl used his boosters and we all ran outside, just in time to see Prowl get hit by the pick-axe. Bee quickly activated his stringers and used them on the bionacles and they fell over the edge of the ravin and us three ran to look down at what was left of the bionalces.

"Look what nature got ya," Bee said. "Bionacles. Good thing you can always count on mother technology to help ya."

I giggled before looking towards Prowl that was facing away from us. He was snarling and Sari moved closer to me as Bee took a protective stance in front of us.

"Run," Prowl growled before turning around making me and Sari scream at what had happened.

The bionacles had leeched onto him and he looked well evil. Bee tried to convince him that he could fight them before he grabbed me and Sari and transformed around us. Heading back into the woods, Sari and Bee argued on what they was going to do.

"Why not just go back to the mine, trap Prowl in it, call boss-bot and the others will come to help," I suggested.

"One problem Scar," Bee said. "Which way is the mine and back into town."

* * *

"So what's the bait?" Bee asked.

"Not what but who," I said smirking.

Bee gluped nervously before Sari shouted: "**Hi Bionacle man I've got a lovely tasty autobot for you!"**

Bee looked at her and me, before mutant Prowl arrived.

_3,2,1_ I thought.

Bee jumped into the mine and mutant Prowl followed, just as he had gotton past the door way, Bee used his stringers and blasted the door way and we got trapped in the mine... with mutant Prowl.

"You where suppose to trap him in from the OUTSIDE!" Sari yelled at Bee. "Now what?"

"Sari, we run like hell," I replied before I starting sprinting with the other two after me.

"Scar get on," Bee told me when he went past.

I jumped and grabbed his servo before he pulled me to his shoulder plate where Sari was. We could still hear Prowl behind us before we came to a dead end.

"Now what?"

I saw a door to my left and ran into the room with Sari behind me as Bee closed the door before Prowl could get in. The room had a hose pipe and Sari was looking at the fire. I was watching Bee and yelled when I saw Prowl's hand reach through the opening.

Sari turned to look at me and gasped when Bee got pulled out of the room.

"Sari stay behind me," I told her.

I looked out of the corner of m eye at Sari before she whacked the key against the metal pipe to get a fire.

"Sure you can bring an autobot back from the dead but a fire no," she complained. "Hmm."

"Sari, hot water," I told her. "The Key can it do hot water?"

Sari gasped onto what I was getting at and nodded as I grabbed the hose and pulled it into place as she got the water running. Both Bee and Prowl was now in the room as I turned the tap and Sari sprayed hot water at them.

"What happened to you two?" Bee asked.

Me and Sari looked at each other and goaned as we looked at our soaked clothes and I just shook my head as we head out of the mine.

* * *

I was entering the base as I heard Sari describe to the bots what had happened.

"And then me and Scar was left in no clean clothes in an autobot that has no heating," she finished before sneezing.

"And I didn't get a cold," I replied.

Sari glared at me and I smiled before I went to get a cup of hot chocolate.

"You seem distant than usuall," I heard Optimus say behind me and I turned to look at him.

"Just that the Professor wants me back at the tower at one," I replied. "And my uncle is being overprotective."

Optimus nodded as we went back to the others.

* * *

**End of Chapter three. Please R&R**


	4. Megatron Rising 1&2

** Thanks for all the reviews is chapter 5 Megatron Rising. Both parts are in this chapter. **

**Warning-contains foul language from Scar and **

* * *

I was watching the news at base waiting for the bots to get off patrol as I also drawed some new designs for the conven-belt bot at Sumdac's factory. The snow was still covering the ground around us and there had been no more sitings of space bionacles and Sari had gotton over her cold. I looked up at the sound of an engine to see Optimus and Ratchet drive back in.

"Morning," I said. "How was patrol?"

"No signs of decpticons or any criminals," Optimus told me as Ratchet walked into his med-bay.

I nodded trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach as I turned back to my blue prints. I heard Optimus sit down on the courch as Prowl, Bee and Bulkhead drove back in.

"Anything?" Optimus asked.

"Nohing boss-bot," Bulkhead replied.

I looked up smiling at them before going back to my work before my cell started to ring. I picked it up from where it balanced on my bag before answering it.

"Scar it's Lottie I kinda need your help," my cousin answered.

"Gee you don't even say hello anymore?" I asked her. "What's the problem now?"

"Well do you remember Butt face,"she replied.

"Stop right there I don't an explation just tell me where you are," I replied, gritting my teeth.

"Downtown by Sumdac Systems," she replied and I nodded as I grabbed my coat and bag before leaving the base when Sari arrived.

She looked at me confused because I was muttering insults under my breath as I walked down the street.

* * *

Arriving at Sumdac Systems, Lottie was having an arguement with her ex as I approched them.

"Back off, Kyle," I growled. "She said she doesn't want anything to do with you so back off."

He looked at me with his blood shot eyes before he looked at my cousin and sneered.

"Next time Lottie you and your stupid cousin is going to pay," he said before walking away.

I looked at my cousin whose blonde hair was all messy and in her blue eyes as she grabbed my arm and lead me to one of the benches around Sumdac systems. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I stroked her hair as we sat there, not noticing the jet before it crashed in Sumdac Systems and Bee arrived.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I ran into the tower. "Lottie stay down!"

I sprinted up the stairs and emerged in the top hall way running to the Professor's lab and gasped at the sight. On the ground was a head of a machine that looked famillar to me. There was also a robot that was walking around and when he saw me he growled and launched to grab me before Bee entred the room yelling and started using his stringer.

The con looked piss and yelled in Bee's face; **"You ruined my SPEECH!".**

That was before the head decided to take matters and using the hand on the wall at send the con and Bee up to the roof of Sumdac Systems leaving me with head con.

"Well err I'll be going," I said running for the door but one of the cables above wraped around me and squezzed me making me yell in pain as electricty was pulsed through my body.

"Going some where," he teased as he brought me closer to his face. "My my now it looks like the commander of the Autobots have been busy."

Well that was news to me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked confused as he brought me closer to him. "Too close for comfort dude."

He licked me and I shriked in fear especially when two more robots entered the room.

"Master, Lugnut has come to serve you again," the cyclopse said, bowing. "What happened to your body?"

"Rest assured Lugnut I will explain in good time," Megatron replied. "I trust you have the Key?"

"What is going on in here?" the professor said coming in. "Scar what are you doing in here?"

"Being hold against my will," I replied. "And trying to stay away from perverted con."

The Professor looked at me before looking at Megatron.

"Kneel human before the almighty Megatronn leader of the Decpticons," Lugnut said forcing the Professor to kneel as I tried to get away from the cabel.

"Decepticons," the Professor said in disbielf. "But you told me that you was an Autobot."

"And trust me I hated every minute of it," Megatron said. "Now then Blitzwing insert the key so I can crush the pathic autobots and their commanders daughter."

Blitzwing inserted Sari's key into the top of Megatron's head and than there was a blue light as the arm which the professor had been hold down on was pulled down and connected to Megatron as he rebuild himself. I was still being hold by the cabel as Megatron grabbed me and blasted out of the roof of Sumdac Systems and below us I could see the bots and their look of shock.

* * *

**Optimus's POV**

By the Allspark, he is back. that was my first thoughts when I looked at the Decepticon leader in shock followed by he has got Scar and why do I feel anger at the way he is holding her.

"Err Bossbot that is not good," Bulkhead said.

"Autobots prepare for battle," I commanded as Megatron landed.

"Well hello there Autobots," Megatron said smirking evily.

My gaze flicked to Scar who was yelling insults and I had to stare at her colourful language.

"Get you fucking hands off me you stinking bastard!" she yelled.

"All in good time my dear," Megatron said. "I need you to destroy the commander of the Autobots."

"What's Ultra Magnus got to do with this?" Prowl asked quietly.

I didn't answer but look at Scar who's eyes had widen at the name as she looked at me.

"Hahaha Lord Megatron," Starscream said. "It is a hounor to have you back on line my league."

"Starscream don't think I haven't forgetten about your teachery to me," Megatron said, before plungging the Key in Starscreams spark chamber and he offlined.

"Now to deal with the autoscrum," Blitzwing said.

The cons started to attack us and I took on Megatron tgrying not to hurt Scar who was trying to grab my hand. Megatron saw this and smirked before he chucked her across the street. I saw a blurr ahead that catched her as she looked at me, before I went back to fighting Megatron.

* * *

**Scar's POV.**

Chucked across the street was not fun but at least I don't have to hide my friend from the bots now- I think.

"Thanks," I told him as he placed me down. "You get faster every time."

"Yousaid itScar," he replied before transforming and driving away.

I heard a crash and looked to see the bots were on the ground battered and I could see Bee holding onto the roof. I quickly ran into Sumdac Systems and pushed the mini lift that was just under where the bots was as I ran down the hallway tha it had created as the bots came down.

"Be quiet and quick," I told them as I grabbed my tools and fixed them up as best as I could.

When I saw the professor I shot him a dirty look before I went back to fixing Prowl.

"This is all my fault," the professor said.

**"Ya think? What the hell Professor a giant head in you lab that jsut so happened to be their worst enemy and you helped rebuild him and he decided to go all perverted on me!"** I yelled angrily.

I sat down on Prowl as the Professor explained what has been going on for the last fifty years.

"So how are we going to stop Megatron?" I asked. "You guys aren't properly healed and we don't have Sari's Key because warlord has it."

"There may still be allspark energy in my lab," The professor said. "Lets get you guys up there."

"Bumblebbe will need some as well," Optimus said. "Up you get Scar."

I climbed onto his hand before he slowly transformed to fit up convert belt along with Bulkhead and Prowl.

"Where's Ratchet and Sari?" I asked.

I felt Optimus stiffen at my words and I frowned slightly as we entred the lab. I quicky got out and grabbed one of the cables and shuddered as I linked it to Optimus before I went to help Bee.

"There all done," the Professor said as the bots stood up.

"But what about Sari?" Bee asked.

"What about me?" Sari asked

I had to smile as Ratchet and bots had an arguement as I hugged Sari as we boarded their ship.

"Cons comin' up," I told Ratchet.

He nodded and pulled away from the tower as we flied away from the city over Lake Erie.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"We get out of Earth's atmosphere and fight the cons away from Earth," Optimus said before we were fired at from the cons.

"We are going down," Bee said.

I grabbed sari and pulled her to the side as the Professor joined us.

"This is all my fault," the professor said again.

"What? It isn't like you was building Megatron in your lab," Sari said. **"You was rebuilding Megatron in your lab!"**

"Prepare for impact," Ratchet shouted as we crashed into the side of the mountain.

"Autobots to the deck," Optimus commanded. "You three stay here."

All the bots ran out of the commande room to the roof of the ship as we heard the blasts of cannons. I ran to the panel and presses a button and we could see what was going on.

"Sari get to the Allspark and see if it can help," I told her as the professor fiddled with something.

Sari ran out of the room to the decking bay as I looked at the Professor. He handed me the rod as he get electricty to run through it before we both ran into the docking bay to see that Optimus was on the floor and Megatron was walking away with a glowing light in his chest. he grabbed me as he left and I stuggled before he ended up falling over. The professor had activated the rod and said something before Optimus catched something that Sari had chucked at him.

"You want power," Optimus said. "Have your full." Before lunging the Key into Megatron's chest and he dropped me as there was a blast.

* * *

I was laying on something and I could hear voices as my concinous came back to me and I opened my eyes. Around me the bots where talking and Ratchet was fixing everyone as I sat up.

"Careful Scar," Ratchet said. "That blast almost killed you."

I nodded before someone helped me. Looking to my side I saw Prime's hologram helping me as I looked at Sari that was chatting to Bee.

"So did we win?" I asked.

They all nodded as we looked over our surrondings as the sun set.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four. any ideas on who the mystry bot was. R&R**


	5. Elite Guard

**thanks for the reviews guys. Here is chapter Five "Elite Guard"**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The day was cold and dull as I helped the bots clean up the city. Sari was at the tower as her father had disappeared and Bee was with her as we moved the rubble.

"Why are we doing this?" Bulkhead asked.

"We have to show the humans that we mean them no harm," Optimus replied.

I sighed as I sat on his hood before a beeping of a horn was heard.

"Just a second ma'am," Optimus said as he transformed.

I watched as he picked up the block of stone that was hiding us from view. The woman in the car said something before they all drove back the other way. I sighed as Optimus walked back to us.

"Those humans were afraid of me," he said looking confused.

"What do you expect?" Ratchet said. "We did destroy half their city."

"I believe the cons did most of it," Prowl said.

"Hey where's Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked. "Isn't he supposed to be helping?"

"His helping Sari Ratchet," I replied. "And speaking of work my break is over see ya later."

I entered the half destroyed tower as I went in the lift to find Sari and looked at the state Bee was in.

"Ya need some help?" I asked him.

He nodded before his comm-link went off.

I shook my head as I went to sort out some of the files and restore some order in the crowded office. I poked my head in Sari's office to see that she was having a breakdown.

"Chin up, kido," I told her as I came in.

"No wonder my dad was always insane," Sari said before her computer started beeping.

"Miss Sumdac I notice that you are placing valuable funds in a search fund for you still lost father," Mr C. Powell said. "As your advisor I suggest that you…"

"No he is my dad and if I was missing he would do the same for me," she said back hitting her fists against the desk.

"Young lady this is a business."

"The companies name is Sumdac and until I find my dad I am saying right here."

I had to smirk as Sari looked at my triumphal before we looked to the TV screen. The news reporter is saying.

"The object is of un-known make and is heading straight for down town Detroit."

I, sari and bee ran to the bots that was watching it.

"Did you guys see that?" Bee asked.

"It isn't that hard to miss," Ratchet replied gruffly.

"Autobots transform and roll out," Optimus commanded.

"So what do you think it is?" I asked Optimus.

"Could be hostile," he replied. "Or could be one of us."

"Cool more Autobots," I teased. "More trouble for Franzone."

Optimus chuckled softly as we arrived. Sari and I looked at each other as the bots approached the police force. Franzone muttered something as the ship started to move.

"This is going to be interesting," I whispered to Sari who nodded at me.

The crowd gasped at the three robots in front of us. They each had the autobot symbol but it was surrounded by three block lines a bit like wings. The bot at the back was holding a hammer and he looked at me and his optics looked surprised to see me as I was to see him. Fourteen years and he showed up but he said he left because of Cybertron needed him. I smiled slightly before I heard his command.

"Jazz please activate the force field."

"Ya sure bout that commander," Jazz said. "I wouldn't mind getting a better look at them."

The bot with the big chin said something before a force field covered them and the others. Both I and Sari approached it and Sari started to hit her fist against it.

"Great now what?" I asked her.

She shrugged as we went to Franzone.

"Their trapped," she exaggerated. "Hold against their will. Do something."

"No no," Franzone said. "I am not about to start a galactic war."

I sighed and looked towards the ship and then to my crystal and smirked as I ran around the side away from view, dragging Sari with me. Just before we could do something, the force field disappeared and Optimus came walking out. He scooped me up and said something to Franzone before transforming.

"So what the hell is going on?" I asked him as we drove away.

"The elite guard are here for the allspark and they don't believe me when I said that it has been destroyed," Optimus replied. "You know commander here on Earth we drive on the right side of the road."

"Ultra Magnus doesn't have time to follow organic rules," the other bot replied before smacking into Optimus.

I gasped as my head hit Optimus steering wheel and the stiches from the last battle tugged slightly. Optimus growled as his hologram pulled me back up and he said something to him.

"That guy has issues," I told Optimus. "So what's his problem?"

"Sentinel is just like that," Optimus replied. "He had some bad experiences with organics."

I nodded as we drove to the docks.

"You might want to hold on," Optimus told me.

And at that he jumped in Lake Erie as I hold on.

"You do have air lock right?" I asked him.

"Don't worry we did it before."

* * *

Optimums' door opened and I got out and I glared at him as I got over the fact he had decided to transform and I had been floating around until he decided to get me again.

"So not funny Prime," I told him. "Those two are slow coaches."

Optimus shook his head as Ultra Magnus and Sentinel appeared.

"An organic," Ultra Magnus said looking at me.

I nodded and tried my hoodie around my waist as we started to walk into the forest.

"Be quiet," Optimus said as we walked.

"Oh scared that there might be more bad Decepticons around," Sentinel teased him.

"No dino-bots," Optimus replied.

"Those things that destroyed the primeval park a while back?" I asked him as we continued walking.

He nodded before there was the sound of something big up ahead. We stopped and I moved closer to Prime as we listened. Then three primitive robots appeared from among the trees.

"They'll leave you alone if you stay quiet," Optimus whispered.

"I don't need an elite guard washout telling me what to do and how to control primitive technology," Sentinel said, pushing Optimus away from him. "Shoo go away."

The T-Rex dino-bot growled and started to attack before lighting flickered across the sky and they disappeared. I looked back at Ultra Magnus and then his hammer before I turned back to Optimus. He continued walking towards the ship as I ran to keep up.

"Next time you decide to take me hiking Prime warn me," I puffed as I jumped over the small steam.

"Now that wouldn't be fun Scar," He replied, picking me up. "It's just up this ridge commander."

Optimus then stopped and I grabbed on his antenna to not fall down as he listened to what whoever it was, was saying to him.

"We have to go," he said before transforming and I landed in his seat.

* * *

Driving again through Detroit, Optimus was once again flunked by Ultra Magnus and Sentinel (I'm thinking of calling him "big chin" ha-ha) as we approached Sumdac's robot plant.

I gasped at what was happening as Optimus transformed.

"PROWL!" I yelled running towards them.

I heard a whish past me and watched as Optimus' axe chopped and sliced through the police bots, before returning back to his hand.

"Mind if I cut in," Optimus said, offering his hand to Prowl.

I smiled before ducking away from the shots and found myself in front of Ultra Magnus as my crystal glowed and I dodged the shots. Big Chin stood back to back to him. Looking around me, Bulkhead was saying something and I looked at him before a shot reached my body and I clutched it. Feeling someone's arms support me I looked up to see Ratchet. I smiled and told him I would be okay before we went back to fighting the police bots.

"Where's the others gone?" I called to Bee.

"they went to turn off the converter belt," Bee called back. "Scar look out.

I turned around to be shot again. Ratchet finally thought enough was enough and scopped me up as I smiled and clutched to the two wounds that was bleeding fastly and thickly.

"The other wound has opened," he said. "I need to sedate you.

I nodded before my world went black.

* * *

_The city was in ruins and I could see my friend dying as I ran to him. Optimus was fighting and I could hear the sound of more battles up ahead._

"_Don't die on me please," I begged._

_He looked at me with his optics as he managed to speak._

"_Some time, the most furious battle is against yourself," he said. "Fight who you are Scar and it consumes you. You are who you are so use it now. I will always be your guardian and now go. Your family needs you. And Scar your father was right; once a Magnus always a Magnus."_

* * *

I could hear the sound of a heart monitor and someone talking, as my mind came back to reality.

"That is very interesting," I heard a guff voice say as my eyes flicked open.

Looking around me I could see that I was in the autobots med-bay and Ratchet was working on something.

"Hi Ratch," I said. "What day is it?"

"It's 1 in the morning on Wednesday." He replied. "You've been out for twenty hours."

I looked at him shocked before we heard movement in the door way to see Optimus and the others peeking in. I smiled but Ratchet grumbled as he told them to make it snappy.

"Hi guys," I said. "What happened?"

"We managed to stop the police bots," Optimus said. "And your needed at the tower at 12."

I nodded before Sari came in.

"What's wrong chica?" I asked her.

"Powell has taken away my dad's business and said that I don't even exist," she said, leaning her head against me.

"I won't let him destroy your families business," I told her. "By the way who is my new boss?"

"Err, Masterson," Bee said and I growled in anger.

Ratchet pushed him out and the others left apart from Optimus that was watching me.

"I'm fine," I tolf him. "Ratchet is one of a kind Prime."

He nodded before leaving. I'm sure he said something but I wasn't sure.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five. R&R. Any ideas on what Prime said as he left?**


	6. The truth on what she has been told

**Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews and ideas. Time to find out the truth and a bit of romance.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Six- TRUTH BEHIND WHAT SHE HAS BEEN TOLD**

_Summer shin shined as a four year old Scar made her way across the gardens of her uncle's manor. She smiled but she still messed her father as she went to find her mother. Her mom had changed since her father's departure. Her brown hair had gotten thinner, her body had changed and she would fake smiles to cheer up scar._

"_Mommy why are you sad?" Scar asked._

_Susan just stared at her before she froze._

"_Scar go back to your uncle." Susan ordered._

_Scar frowned before she heard someone behind her. Looking behind her Scar saw a man. He had black hair that was gelled back, multiply piercings and was holding a rifle in his hand as aimed at Susan who was pushing Scar behind her._

_Scar screamed as her mother fell back with blood gushing from the two wounds that had pierced her heart. The sound of running footsteps could be heard but Scar didn't pay attention as she started to sob._

"_Hush," Susan said. "I'll be okay Scar. I will always love you."_

"_Mommy," Scar said. "MOMMY!"_

* * *

I shot up and run a hand through my hair. My face was drenched in sweat and I could feel salt water running down my face as I tried not to scream. That nightmare had happened every year on the anniversary of my mother's death. I wrapped my dressing grown around me before leaving my room. The base was quiet and the clock on the wall was on 3:30am. The bots would be asleep and the Elite guard were at their ship.

I went over to the couch and climbed onto it. It was cold but it was fine as I flicked through channels trying not to cry that hard in case the bots woke up. There was a slight breeze and I wrapped my grown closer to me to keep warm.

"Scar are you okay?" I heard Ratchet ask.

"Fine Ratchet," I replied to him. "Why you up at this time?"

"I'll ask you the same question," he replied back.

I sighed before I told him.

"So this nightmare is frequent," he said. "Scar you should have told one of us. We could have helped you."

"But you guys have so much on your plate and the Elite Guard and I have to walk with Masterson," I babbled before Ratchet picked me up.

"Scar I might be one the grumpiest bots on this team but we all help each other," he said. Even when one of us believes that the others can't help."

"Thanks," I said. "I'm guessing this is the part where you say don't tell the others I said that, right?"

Ratchet nodded before he went back to the Med-bay and I went back to watching the TV. I could hear Ratchet cursing before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"SCAR WAKE UP!" I heard someone screams down my ear making me jump up awake.

"God damn it Sari," I said. "When someone is sleeping you leave them alone."

She smiled before running off to bee. The bots where up and the elite guard had joined us as I went to get changed and go and grab some Starbucks coffee.

"Where you going Scar?" Bulkhead asked me.

"I need coffee and I need to see my cousin and uncle," I replied. _And go to my mother's grave. _I added in my head as I walked out of the base avoiding the looks the bots where giving me.

* * *

The café was full of people as I made my way to the counter. My cousin Tina was serving a guy before I was next.

"Morning Scar," she said. "The usually latté and cream with sprinkles."

I smiled and nodded before I took my usually sit on the stool by the counter as I talked to her.

"So you going to see her," Tina asked.

I sighed knowing who she meant as I nodded before I shouldered my bag and grabbed my coffee to go.

"I'll see you later," I told her.

The streets where not crowd at this time of people as I made my way to the florist on the edge of the cemetery.

"Hey Rhiannon," I called to the florist who smiled.

"I'm guessing the same lilies and roses with the blue ribbon and the tulips as well," Rhiannon said as she sorted out my order. "How you holding up?"

"The same nightmare," I replied. "It just won't stop and whenever I tell someone about the man they say that he wasn't there but I saw him."

"Hi Scar the cops are dumb and stupid," Rhiannon assured me. "And besides, you do have the bots with you now."

"I guess the gossip spreads," I teased her.

"Well, your friends know and some of your family," she replied. "So anything juicy going on."

"Still like to gossip I see," I told her before paying for the bunch of flowers. "Thanks I'll see you later."

My mother's grave was grander than the ones around her because my uncle had paid a lot of money to keep it furbished.

"Hi mommy," I said. "I brought you your favourite flowers. I mess you."

I started to cry as I placed my palm on the stone.

"Why did you have to leave me," I sobbed. "First daddy than you. I was young and I couldn't do nothing."

I sobbed harder and hold my knees to my chest. I didn't notice that the bots where behind me before I felt someone hug me.

"Shush Scar," I heard Optimus say. "It be okay."

I held onto to him and sobbed into his hologram's shoulder as the others came closer to us. Sari hugged me as well as I tried to calm.

"Why you guys here?" I asked them, wiping away tears.

"We phoned your uncle because you seemed distant today," Prowl said. "I guessing that's why."

I nodded before I turned back to the tombstone. The flowers where laying down and I fought the urge to start sobbing again as I picked up my bag and looked back at the guys.

"It's a nice day," I said. "You guys want a picnic and show the elite guard the culture of Detroit a bit."

* * *

I was making some sandwiches for me and Sari as the bots got some energon.

"Ya sure you are okay?" Sari asked me.

"I fine," I told her. "Just wished that I knew what happened to my dad."

The park was full of people and Sentinel was moaning about organics as Sari persuade the bots to play a game of baseball.

"Scar you playing?" Bee asked.

"I need to go and buy some drinks," I told him. "I'll join in later."

I grabbed my shoulder bag and walked off to the shops that surrounded the park. I heard someone walk with me and looked out of the corner of my eye to see a man. He had blue eyes and was wearing a blue shirt with a white top, blue jeans and black working boots.

"I hope you don't mind me walking with you Scar," he said. "Ah and I'm Ultra Magnus."

"Next time say your name first," I told him. "So how you looking Earth?"

"It's different from Cybertron," he replied. "I came here once before, eighteen years ago. I left four years later."

"Why did you stay that long?" I asked him.

"I fell in love with a human," he replied. "She was working at a drama studio. I remember the day I meet her. She was doing a street performance. It was strange on what you humans do. Then I had a child with her,. I baby girl that I wish I had never left when I went back to Cybertron."

He looked at me sadly, and I gave him a hug.

"I'm sure she misses you too," I told him. "I miss my dad. He left just before my mom died. That was not what I thought I would see at the age of four."

Ultra Magnus nodded as I grabbed the coke and lemonade before going to pay for it and then leaved the store to go back to the park.

Sari and bee were having an argument and Prowl was in one of the trees. Optimus was talking to Bulkhead as Sentinel was nowhere to be seen. Ultra Magnus had deactivated his hologram and was talking to Jazz. I could feel Ratchet's optics on me.

"Take a picture it will last longer," I told him.

Ratchet snorted before scoping me up.

"I need to speak to you," he told me.

He walked away from the others before activating a hologram of some sorts. It showed a diagram of a strand of DNA and another strand of something.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"This strand on the left is your DNA," Ratchet told me. "The strand on the right if CNA. That is Cybertroin. Ultra Magnus' to be extract,."

"What's this got to do with me?" I asked him.

"Parts of your DNA, match Ultra Magnus CAN," he explained. "Scar that makes you Ultra Magnus' daughter."

My eyes widened in shock at that before I asked one more question.

"Does he know?"

"Yes I do," Ultra Magnus said behind me.

I looked at him confused before I sprinted away.

* * *

I stopped in the woods when I know that the bots couldn't find me. Why do I feel angry when I just found out that my dad is Ultra Magnus? Is it because of the fact I blame him for mom's death. I sighed as I climbed on one of trees.

"SCAR!" I heard Optimus call. "I KNOW YOU ARE HERE. WHAT'S WRONG?"

I sighed before I saw him below me. I walked carefully along the branch before jumping to the next one. He looked up and catches me just before I could make it to the next tree.

"GET OFF!" I yelled at him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he said.

"FINE YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW!" I screamed at him. "I JUSY FOUND OUT THAT YOUR COMMANDER IS MY FATHER AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

Optimus looked at me shocked before placing me on the ground. His optics dimmed and his hologram appeared.

"Scar he tried to tell you," Optimus told me. "When you got shot he was worried and when I had to tell them about what had happened he looked angry when he heard about Megatron."

I nodded as he hugged me.

"Scar yur father does care about you," he said. "More than anyone else he has had in his life."

I nodded, before looking at him. He was close and I had to control my hormones. He looked at me in shock before he brushed his lips against mine.

"Well would you look at that."

We both sprung apart to see the bots. Sari was smiling before she screamed as I started to chase her.

"You are so dead."

I had to smiled as I chased her. This was my family and no one was taking it away from me. If they wnated to they would have to fight me first.

* * *

**End of Chapter Six. Please R&R.**


	7. Mission Accomplished

**Hi guys here is chapter seven. this has a bit of a different angle from "Mission Accomplished but still has the same story line. Looks like Scar is going to learn something about Optimus' past. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Mission Accomplished **

"Scar up now," Ratchet yelled knocking on my door.

"I'm up I'm up," I yelled back at him.

I dragged myself out of my bed and walked into the shower. I scrubbed my hair, ignoring the pain of my scabbing wounds as I rinsed out my strawberry flavour shampoo and conditioner. Wrapping my towel around me, I walked into my closest and grabbed a short sleeve purple checked shirt and a pair of white skinny jeans seeing as it was my day off. Pulling my hair up in a messy bun I left the room and made my way to the rec room.

"Good Morning everyone," I said before making some toast with jam. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Patrol," Optimus said. "Want to come along?"

I nodded as the others whistled and I glared at them as they walked away laughing.

"They aren't going to let us live this down for a bit are they?" I asked.

"Nope," he chuckled before he activated his hologram.

I wrapped my arms around him before he pulled me to his lips. Before we could get any further we heard the sound of someone behind us. Pulling apart from each other we both saw my father glaring at Optimus and the others in the door way. Sari made a heart sign with her fingers before pointing at me and Prime.

"Stop the glaring dad," I said.

"I have every right to be glaring," he replied. "I came to have a day away from the monitors and find my daughter kissing one of my men. Now then I have nothing against it but don't do it in public and in plain view."

I groaned, before my phone rang. Picking it up, I saw that it was Tina.

"Hi cos what's up?" I asked her.

"Err, your uncle has gone mentally," she replied. "Get here now and bring the bots with ya."

There goes my peaceful day I thought to myself.

"Guys we have to go to my uncles," I told them. "All of us."

"Oh that means we miss our day of a game marathon," Bee and Sari moaned.

I shook my head at them before I grabbed my bag and the bots transformed and me and Sari got into them.

* * *

"You can't not be serious," I said as I left the house.

My uncle had said that the bots had twenty four hours to prove to him that the cons where still here otherwise he wants them out of Detroit.

"That's good then," Sentinel said. "No more pathetic organics."

My dad shot him a glare before he looked around him. Sari was holding onto Bee as we looked at Ultra Magnus for an order.

"Optimus Prime there are Decepticons attacking every space bridge that we own. We will need you and your team to come with us and clear the Space Bridges as we fight against the cons. This means that all contact with Earth will be lost and you are all ordered not to make contact with anyone."

"Even me?" I asked.

They all looked at me.

"So I get my dad back and my boyfriend and then my dad gives the order that they will leave and not make contact," I said, tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. "I've got a better idea; you leave and don't come back."

I ran off at those words with Sari after me. We could hear the others yelling our names beut we didn't reply as we ran.

"Stupid robots," Sari said.

I nodded before we were both where pulled up into the air by something that made us both scream in shock.

"Well this is a strange turn of events," a femme's voice said.

Sari grabbed hold of my hand as I looked up into the face of a femme.

"So you would be?" I asked

"My friends call me Blackarachnia," she replied. "I was an autobot until they stabbed me in the back."

I stared at her confused before she looked down at me and kneeled.

"Well it looks like I've captured the commanders daughter," she said. "And also Prime's new mate."

Her tone had turned bitter and seemed to full with hurt.

"What do you mean?" i asked her.

"I guess he didn't tell you about his past did you?" she asked me. "Let me tell you: I was once an autobot called Elita One until me, Optimus and Sentinel went to a planet that was off limits. While on that planet, Sentinel was boasting about the energon we would find there and how that there was a decepticon war ship. Well he was right about that but the inhabitats of the planet wasn't to happy to see us there and attacked us. Optimus and Sentinal made it out but they left me behind. I have never forgiven them for that and becuase of them I'm like this; a freak of nature. It doesn't end there, I guess you should know child that Optimus was once my lover until he stabbed me in the back. I guess you be careful who you fall for or it will consume you."

I stared at her before she turned away and tranformed in a spider before skitting away.

"Did you know?" I asked sari.

"I didn't," she replied. "I guess that means no more happy families for either of us."

"Come on," I said pulling her to her feet. "We should go and pack."

* * *

Back at the base I ignored the looks my dad and Optimus was giving me but I didn't say nothing. Sari was packing her bags and had told her she could live with me at my uncle's until I got an apartment.

"We can't just leave them," I heard Bee said. "We're their family, we can't just leave them."

I looked over at him before at Sari. The cons had disappeared and not been seen of since the allspark was destroyed. I sighed as I walked into my room. The shelves where no empty with nothing that suggested that I lived here, or that anyone had. My covers had been stripped and packed into one of the boxes.

"I guess your not going to speak to me," optimus said before wrapping his arms around me.

I pulled away from him and I didn't miss the look of hurt on his face as I grabbed my photo album and placed it into my bag.

"Sari you ready to go!" I called.

"Nearly Scar," she replied.

"Good luck on Cybertron," I said.

The boxes and bags where in the van I had borrowed off my friend Lucas. Sari climbed into the passenger sit as I started the engine. As we drove away I saw Sari cry and I wrapped my spare arm around her.

* * *

The streets of the city near the mono rail where empty as we turned down the street until we saw something.

"Scar its Starscream," Sari said. "And an allspark fragment."

I nodded before I saw my dad.

"Ya think they've seen the fragment or Starscream?" I asked her.

"Em Fragment," Sari replied as we pulled over.

Quickly jumping out of the van, Sari ran to the other bots that had just arrived.

"Autobots we have to get that fragment and stop the train from blowing up," Optimus ordered. "Sari, Bumblebee get the fragment, Prowl get the passengers away from harm."

I watched at Sari and Bee ran to the train as prowl jumped onto it and used his shurkins to free the passengers.

"Optimus Prime what are you doing here?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Sir I believe that the decepticons planted it there sir," optimus replied.

"Optimus Sari and Bee are goin to crash," I yelled at him.

Before that could happen, Bulhead and Ratchet along with Optimus, stopped the train before it could crash and make Sari and Bumblebee soup.

"What do you think caused that?" Sentinal.

"I decepticon," Optimus replied.

"There are no cons on this planet!" Sentinal finally yelled.

"IN COMING!" Optimus yelled.

There was a bang as something smashed down on the road.

"What is that?" Sentinal asked.

"Oh that's right you've never seen one before," Optimus mocked. "It's called a decepticon."

"That looks angry," I whispered.

Dad approched Screamer before Screamer turned around and blasted him.

"DAD!" I yelled running to him. "RATCHET!"

"Scar I need your help to repair him," Ratchet told me. "Sari your key as well."

I quickly get my wrench and screw driver that I kept in my pockets no matter what, as I started to get the dents out of him.

"So what's made you so mad at prime?" Ratchet asked me.

"A femme called Blackarachnia," I replied.

"She tells lies Scar," he told me.

"Did he leave her on that planet?" i asked.

"he had to survive," Ratchet replied. "Scar we do what we must."

"She changed ratchet," i told him. "And she said that they were once lovers."

Ratchet sighed before we heard Starscream cry out in defeat and start yelling insults.

* * *

I sighed as I sat on the roof of the base. the bots where staying and the elite guard was going back to Cybertron. I had said goodbye to dad who had given me a mini commlink that one of his scientist had made for me.

"Stay in touch," I told him as he hugged me. "Love you daddy."

"I love you to Scar," he replied. "Prime you look after her."

Optimus nodded before I walked away. Sari ran after me. I suddenly grabbed her hand and we started snacing cheering that we had the bots still with us. The others laughed as we danced before we both fall down and laughed with the others laughing.

"Never a dull moment then," Jazz said and I winked at him. "Bye lil ladies see ya soon."

"Ya to Jazza," I replied.

the ship took off and we watched it go. Optimus looked at me and I sighed before I felt sari drag me to him.

"Stop being grumpy Scar," she told me. "Optimus take her awya and stop her from being grumpy."

Optyimus transformed and I got in. The belt curled around me as we drove.

When we arrived at a clearing near lake Erie I gasped at the sight. there was a patch work blanket full of picnic food and drinks.

"The guys thought that we could use a break," he told me, activating his hologram.

I nodded as i sat down and took a bottle of coke.

"So this is what you guys do in your spare time," I said. "Make a picninc and drag someone less expected to it and then what."

"Whatever they want," optimus replied smirking.

"Don't get any ideas," I teased.

he chuckled before he tackled me.

"My coke," i yelled.

"Ya smell nice," he tease me.

I laughed before he captured my lips. A while later we broke apart and I had to giggle like a little girl.

"Next time Prime let me eat first," I teased as I grabbed a sandwich. "You eating."

He nodded before we heard fireworks going off. the breeze made my shudder and he pulled me into his lap as we watched them.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7 Plz R&R Thanks**


	8. Garbage in, Garbage out Cousin's Party

**Hi guys. Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've been busy and started to get nervous for my results from my exams as well as work Experience. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The links for the dress and mask Scar wears in this chapter is on my profile page. Take a look.**

* * *

**Garbage in, Garbage out and Cousin's Party**

It was mid-day and the bots were sorting out garbage for the barges as me and Sari tried to not breathe in much of the stench that was been given off by the rotten garbage. The bots where complaining as I texted Lottie about going to the party at the manor later on which was being hold for her birthday.

"That stinks," I said as I finished sending the last message. "Why do you guys have to do this again?"

"Because the garbage bots have gone haywire and we need to remind the city that we mean them no harm," Optimus replied. "How come you're not at work fixing the problem?"

"Love what ya want me to do?" I asked him. "Jackass Powell won't let me into my office unless I agree that I will build military weapons which are not in my contract with Sumdac Systems."

Optimus sighed before we heard some commotion. Looking over we saw that Ratchet was having an argument with an old man about his car being under a pile of rubbish. I sighed before I started to walk over to them as Ratchet dropped the car in the lake.

"My car," the man said. "You'll pay your over-sized tin can."

"Sir, I will get my cousin to give you a new car as long as you stop insulting my friend," I told him.

"You're the Mayors niece," he said. "I want to report this tin can to you."

"Sorry but I do mechanics not reports," I replied before walking away with Ratchet. "Have a nice day."

The others were watching as before Optimus started to talk to Ratchet. Both Sari and Bee was talking about something before Optimus called them over.

"That's enough Autobots," Optimus said. "Ratchet you need to learn more people skills."

"I feel sorry for the sucker with that job," Bee loudly whispered to sari making them bot laugh before quickly stopping. "Oh you mean us."

I laughed as I looked at their faces before my cell went off.

"Miss Danfold I would like you to present the new the mechanical biological garbage microorganisms, that we will be presenting for the mayor this afternoon," Powell said the moment I answered.

"I thought that it wasn't until tomorrow," I said.

"Well we have moved it today so I suggest you get to the bank of the lake by five this afternoon," he replied.

I nodded before I turned my phone off and turned to the others.

"Hey guys can someone give a lift to the river bank before five?" I asked them.

"You can go with Bee and Ratchet to help Ratchet with his people skills," Optimus replied to me.

I nodded as the bots transformed. I quickly climbed in Bee seeing as the last conversation with Ratchet would be picked up again. Bee quickly speeded away leaving Sari with Hatchet.

"That was mean," I told Bee. "But still funny."

He laughed before we stopped on to the high way. It was busy and Ratchet was mumbling insults about that they should move out of his way. The comm link was on and I could hear Sari talking about him before a man with spikey brown hair moved in front of him.

"Help my wife is about to have a baby and our car broke down," he said looking at Ratchet.

"What do I look like?" Ratchet asked back gruffly. "A taxi service."

"You're an ambulance Ratchet," I replied. "Help these people it will help with your people skills."

He grumbled something before his doors opened. I sighed as I pressed one of the buttons on the door for Bee's window to pull down and rested my hand on Bee's steering wheel so that it looked like I was driving.

"So what is it that you've doing?" Bee asked me.

"I have to present the new garbage micro-organics to my uncle to get his approval on using them across the city," I replied. "Powell just wants some more money to use them from the Tax man."

Bee mumbled something in reply as we drove. I heard my phone beeping and saw that it was Lottie responding to my message and my friend.

"So what are you and Lottie doing later?" Bee asked.

"We're having a party at the manor to celebrate her birthday," I replied. "Hey what's that?"

In front of us stood a orange and white robot that had picked up a police car. Bee stopped and I got out as he transformed. The couple that had gotten in to Ratchet walked off and I went over to them as the other three tried to make sense on what was happening.

"I'm guessing you're in labour," I said to the blonde. "I can help. I did some work on the birth back in high school last semester."

She just nodded and I told her to breathe before my phone rang again. I growled slightly as I plugged in my head phone and listened to Powell again as I told the woman to breathe deeply as her husband had his hand squeezed to death by her. He said something about the garbage micro-organics being stolen by the Angry Archer and that I had to find them. I sighed before I turned to the couple.

"If I call a cab you can get to the hospital," I told them. "If they ask for money tell them to call me. Just say Scar Danfold to them."

They both nodded as I quickly dialled the number before I ran to the others.

"So what's the plan?" I asked them.

"Ratchet insulted the bot who said he was created by an All spark fragment," Sari replied. "Stupid bot."

I smiled before I told them about what Powell had said to me. The sound of police cars made the bots transform as me and Sari got into them, swapping each other.

"Ratchet we have to find that bot," I told him. "He has the new Sumdac product."

Ratchet muttered something before he put his siren on as he drove to catch up with Bee and Sari. There was pillage of garbage as we drove and we followed it until we arrived in a air field where planes where parked and we found a garbage truck that was spilling garbage everywhere and had a orange liquid glowing in it.

"I'm guessing we found it," I said as we approached the vehicle. "Ratchet be nice."

The truck transformed and I could see that he had the garbage on his back and was not that bulky with the front of the truck that hold the head light on his chassis` along with his face having a radio like think around it.

"I am Wreak Gar," he said. "I am a decepticon."

"Err… not good," I said as we heard the sound of transformation behind us to see Lugnut there as well.

"Crush the puny autobots and their friends," he said.

I grabbed Sari as Bee and Ratchet used a magnetic pulse against him as Wreak Gar pulled out garbage from his back and started to chuck it in different directions.

"Ratchet do I have any weapons?" I called as I did a forward roll while holding onto Sari.

"Flex your left arm and find out," he called.

I flexed my left arm and gasped when a small silver sword appeared that had a purple outline; Sari let go of me as I quickly sliced through some delicate wires that where on Wreak Gar's feet servo's so that he fell down but with no major damage to the rest of him.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you as long as you stop chucking garbage at me," I said to him, getting rid of my sword. "The name's Scar. And I kinda need that orange liquid you have in your garbage dispenser."

He nodded as I quickly stopped the leaking of the wires so that he could sit up. He reached behind him and got the canister before handing it to me. I frowned when I saw a dent in it that was leaking and gasped when it touched a pile of garbage close by and made it smaller.

"That cannot be good," I said as I looked at it in shock. "Powell you are insane and a ruthless man after money."

Ratchet walked over and scanned the pile and looked at me in shock.

"Scar that is dangerous," Ratchet said. "If that makes contact with human flesh or anything organic it will eventually kill it. It cannot be used across the city."

"So you're telling me that Powell has spent half the company's money on something that cannot be used?" I asked. "Great we are going to go bank rupted at this rate. Hmm… Unless I can change the way it works so that it only reacts to rotten flesh and any ting that is garbage. Would that work?"

"You would need a monitor that you would need to see what the liquid was on to so that you can activate it or deactivate it depending on the materials or particles," Ratchet said.

I nodded as I fiddled with my phone before I pressed a button and the orange liquid quickly slide back into the canister before I sealed it up. The others had been watching us as Ratchet transformed so that I could present it and then go home for the party.

I sighed as I left the shower with steam rising from when it met the cold air of my bedroom. My uncle had accepted the new product and said that it would be put in use the moment I had got a bigger version of the device up and running. Pulling my under-garments on, I plugged in my curlers and looked at the dress Lottie and Tina had ordered me to wear. The theme was the Victorian era masquerade and my dress had a sort of Gothic theme to it in red and black along with a mask that was on my desk as I looked at the necklace they had told me to wear. (**A.N: see the link on my profile page for the dress and link). **I sighed knowing that my two cousins where up to something at the party when I heard a knock on my window. Quickly looking at my door, I walked to my window and opened it to see my friend there, hiding from view as he looked into my room.

"Hi what's up?" I asked him.

"Wonderingifyouknowanythingab outtheillegelstreetracingaro undhere," he replied.

"No, I haven't," I said. "How come. Is it to do with the allspark?"

"Idon'tknowmaybe,"he told me. "Ibettergo. Prime'scoming. Getdressed, DayDreamer."

At those words he transformed and disappeared as I went to get into the dress and figure how I was going to breathe and dance with it without falling over in it. Hearing a knock on my door this time I walked over to it and opened it to see Optimus' hologram that looked at me, hiding the slight blush on his face at the fact I was my towel with only my under-garments on.

"Stop the blushing Prime," I told him. "And your hologram isn't dressed for a Victorian theme masquerade party."

He sighed, as he looked towards my dress.

"Nice dress," he said, walking to look at it. "Too formal for you though."

"Hey," I pouted. "Honey as much as I love you do never diss my dress sense or my dresses that my cousins choose for me to wear. And besides I like it."

"I do to," he replied, wrapping his arms around me. "Want some help getting into it?"

"How come? So you can help me get out of it later," I teased, laughing a bit, as he looked at me in shock.

"Your father would kill me," he replied.

I sighed as I grabbed my curler to do my hair. From the corner of my eye I could see that Optimus was looking at a photo I had of my family when we went to Nevada two summers ago for our vacation on a road trip across the Nevadan state. He smiled, before he looked at me as I looked into my mirror as I did my hair, hissing whenever I caught my hand on the hot curling iron.

"Let me help," he said, taking the device as he parted my hair and started to curl it.

I closed my eyes before I heard him turn off the switch and I looked at my hair in the mirror. My brown hair now hung loosely in curls that went down to the start of my back as I slipped in my dress as Optimus tied up the strings on my corset. When he was done he left the room so that I could put on my black ribbon wedges and my jewellery that my cousins had picked for me. Placing on my red lip-gloss and then placing in the red and black hair grip I smiled in satisfaction as I left the room; stopping to look at myself in the mirror on my wardrobe door. I had on the dress that came to the ground with just the small glimpse of my shoes, the corset showed the thinness of my waist and the puffy selves stopped just on my shoulders leaving my arms bare showing the golden tan I get from my hiking in the mountains with my family every year. I grabbed my clutch purse before going to find the others and check their holograms. Bee pulled a face at me as I straighten out his tie and jacket; Bulkhead just looked uncomfortable; Ratchet looked grumpy but smiled at me when I did his bow tie right for him; Prowl stood still; Sari looked cute and I let her burrow my golden charm bracelet which she promised she wouldn't break; Optimus just smiled and I had to look away as the others sniggered.

The drive way of the manor was half full as we got there. Jones the door man opened the door for me as I got out of Optimus and told me that I was needed in the drawing room before the start of the party and that I had to take Sari with me. I smiled and nodded before Optimus took my hand and we walked up the steps to the main doors and I had to giggle at their faces. The manor was covered in golden lights and had balloons and drinks along with food on trays everywhere as we walked around. I could see my friend talking to Rhiannon and had to smile when he kissed her before she walked away, smiling at me as she went.

"Optimus me and Sari are needed in the drawing room," I told him. "Hey Bobby could you keep an eye on them for me?"

The person I had called looked up and nodded as he came to hug me.

"No probs gal," he replied. "See ya in a bit."

Entering the drawing room I could tell that something was wrong. I looked around me. Lottie and Tina was whispering to each other, Stacy and Rhiannon where watching the other door, while Erin and her twin Amber seemed to be arguing about something.

"Guys what's wrong?" I asked them, keeping Sari to my side.

"We kinda have a problem," Lottie said. "Our stuck up cousins Emma and Drake are here and well let's just say they never like the way we do stuff. Remember?"

I groaned and picked at my dress which made Erin yell at me to not do that. Sari was confused but didn't say nothing until Tony and Sam came into the room, moaning about people; two specific people.

"We need to get back down there," Tony said. "Nice dress lil cous."

He tugged my sleeve and I shot him a glare making him laugh.

"Watch it," I said. "So what are they doing now?"

"Emm, well Emma is flittering with your man," Sam said, making me clench my fists. "But he isn't bothered. He just walked away with his friends."

I nodded, and smirked at Emma as I wrapped my arms around Optimus and whispered into his ear about what Emma and Drake where like. He nodded before the music started up again and some of my girlfriends grabbed my free hand as we started to dance, being careful of our dresses. Lottie had told me that until her father went we had to look nice and when he did we're going to the meadow for the parties we always do. I nodded, before Optimus took my hand and we danced.

I sighed as I entered my room after the party. It had been fun. Lottie had managed to get her boyfriend Chris to do the DJ for us when her father had left. Slipping into my pyjamas I looked up to see that Optimus had entered through the side door that lead into his room or mine, and had made his way to my bed as I quickly get in next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled up to him.

"Night," I whispered. "Love you."

"I love you too," he replied as he kissed my head. "Sleep tight."


	9. Velocity

**Hi guys. Here is the Next chapter. Time to meet Scar's friend which I bet you've all guessed by know on who it is. Also Scar has a desission to make at the end of it.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Velocity

It was nearing midnight as I made my way down the road of a side street that had a flickering street lights. I had my head phones in and I knew that the bots would be worried when they found out I wasn't back at the base like I had told them. My phone beeped in my pocket making me turn off my music to see that it was my friend Blurr telling me that he was approaching me. I heard the sound of a car engine and I turned round to see a blue sports with a spoiler pull up next to me, with a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes looking out at me.

"Blurr this is insane," I said as I got into him. "If they catch me, your cover is blown."

"Myjobistokeepaneyeonthemanda lsolookafteryou," Blurr said as we drove away.

"So the guy that is "controlling you" has this Allspark Fragment," I said, use quote marks for the controlling you part .

"Yep," he replied. "Thatiscorret. Bytheywaywhatisgpingonwithyo uandOptimusprime."

"Did my dad put you up to this?" I asked him.

He was quiet which made me smirk. I knew Blurr that when he was quiet it meant he had been caught out.

"How's you and Rhiannon?" I asked him. "Anything interesting."

"Now look who's been nosey," he teased back, slowly.

I laughed before he put on extra speed. I grabbed the door handle as we speeded down the highway.

"Blur what's going on?" I asked him.

"Yourfriendsarerightaheadofme ," He replied. "Scar in my back there is a wig and sunglasses .put them on quickly."

I nodded knowing that when he spoke slowly he was passing an order to me. I quickly put on the black tinted sunglasses and pulled on the black wig that was curly hair that went to my waist. Staring out of the window I could see that the bots where in front of us and Blurr was catching up with them.

"Looksliketheyellowonehasdeci dedtotrytorace," Blurr said. "HoldontightScar."

I hold on to his steering wheel and had to laugh a bit before he decided to knock some drivers off the road making the ones behind us stop. I could see Bee ahead of us and I guessed what Blurr was planning as he put on more speed to have Bee chase us both.

"Blurr you make me sick in you I will dismantle you," I threatened. "And I might get killed by Rhiannon by doing that but I don't give a damn."

Blurr finally slowed down after we lost sight of Bumblebee before he stopped near a trailer. Getting out I nodded to Master Disaster that smiled at me before turning to Blurr.

"Good show tonight," he said. "I still don't understand why the girl is here but I guess you must really need that fragment. One more race and than you can have it okay."

* * *

I sighed tiredly as Blurr dropped me off by my window as I climbed in and pulled off my top and bottoms so that it looked like I was in my pyjamas. My music was on and the light on with my shower running, which I went to turn off. I could hear voices coming from the rec-room and I went to see what they were talking about.

"Any like with the fragment?" I asked.

"No show," Optimus replied. "Bumblebee going after that racer was foolish."

"But I almost had him," Bee complained. "Nothing on Earth is faster than me. Not even that blue racer."

I gave a small smile at the fact Blurr was faster than Bee before he started to talk about re-using his turbo boosters.

"Last time you almost squashed Sari and Prime," Ratchet replied.

"How?" I asked confused. "They go that fast?"

Ratchet nodded before I heard Sari and Bulkhead talking. I frowned at what I heard; they had been watching the races and I cringed at thought of Bee racing in that seeing as Master Disaster didn't like party crashers.

"We're the fun bots Bulkhead," Bee said. "We supposed to be fun and that means being silly and not all dead serious."

"So what am I?" I asked.

"Well I would say but you might tell your dad," Bee said.

I smirked before walking away to text Blurr. He said something about the next race being at two if I wanted to go. I texted back saying I would as long as I didn't get caught.

I heard footsteps walking towards me and looked up to see Bulkhead leaving the room as Bee handed Sari the remote.

"Quick show me those races," Bee said.

"But Bulk-"

"Then turn it down so he doesn't come back," Bee.

I sighed as I watched them before I turned down the corridor to go into my bedroom. I could hear Optimus in his room as he moved around. Knocking on his door, he opened it and I went in.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "Any ideas on why the Allspark fragment disappeared?"

"No," he replied. "It might have been a faulty signal or something like that. I guess I better go onto the monitors."

"Want some company for a bit?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said. "Just don't distract me."

"Me distract you?" I said acting surprise. "Perish the thought of it love."

With that I walked out of his room, humming to myself which made him chuckle as he followed me. The others had gone to their rooms or were watching the TV. Ratchet was in his Med-Bay and he called me to help him with something for a second before he sent me on my way.

Walking into the Control room, I could see that Optimus looked more tried then usually and I felt confused on why that was.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I took my sit.

"Just thinking Scar," he replied.

I sighed before I closed my eyes and felled a sleep as he typed away at the monitor.

* * *

Hearing the sound of the base door opening made me stir from my sleep to hear that Sari and Bee where talking about something. Being quiet I texted Blurr to tell him that I'll meet him near the Burger Bot to get to the race.

I quickly went to my room and put on some jogging pants and a top before I climbed out of window and ran to the Burger Bot to meet Blurr.

"Nicelook," he said.

"Very funny," I said. "Just get going already. "I have the feeling that tonight is going to interesting."

He chuckled as he started to drive to get to the race on time. I could see Bumblebee and Sari at the starting point.

"Blurr we've got a problem," I said. "if they see me then the bots are going to know."

"Then stay down and let me drive okay," he said.

"As if you don't any way," I pouted as I climbed into his driving seat and turned on his radio.

"Racers start your engines!" Master Disaster said.

I had to smiled at the speed that Blurr went. I let out a small laugh and he snickered as well.

"Blurr that's turn this up a bit," I suggested.

I felt him shudder in response before he accelerated and I laughed properly as we speeded past the other cars.

"ScarI'mgettingadecepticonsignal," Blurr suddenly said. "Anditsheadingstrightfor, BeeandSari."

"Blurr we have to do something," I said. "Anything happens to those two then I will never forgive myself."

I heard him shudder again as he pulled off the road we was using to use the high way.

"Mind telling me the plan?" I asked him as we skidded to a stop.

"Scarhowmuchdoyouhateheights?" he asked back.

"Depends on what you are planning," I replied. "I'm guessing you're going to jump off the highway and land on the con."

"Youknowmewell," he chuckled before he reeved his engine before he skidded off the rail and landed right on top of the con.

I gave a small yelp as Blurr landed on the tunnel road before he started driving again.

"Blurr you are crazy," I said. "But still love ya."

Blurr chuckled as we slowed down at the florist where Rhiannon worked. Getting out, I could see that it was dark and empty as I followed Blurr to the building as he opened the door and I followed him in.

"What we doing here?" I asked him.

"Scar you got a letter from the University you're applying for," Blurr replied. "I think you should read it."

Taking the letter from him I looked at the stamp and saw that it was from American University in Washington D.C. Opening it, I read the words twice around before I looked at Blurr.

"What does it say?" he asked me.

_**Miss Danfold**_

_**I would like to congratulate you on getting a space at our university in mechanics and robotics. As we have gotten a letter of approval from your current temporary employer from Sumdac systems we would like to tell you that your application for the University is complete and that you will have two weeks to respond to this letter or wait until September. This is a grand honour of a young lady at your age. Please fill in the consent form attracted to this. **_

_**Your Sincerely **_

_**Mr Loveas Principle at American University.**_

"Blurr I can't leave yet," I said looking at my guardian. "It will hurt them, Sari, Bee the bot, Optimus."

"Scar Lottie is also going there," Blurr replied. "I know you Scar. You will do what is right. This is what you have dreamed of your entire live Scar. Do not throw it away."

"I guess this means good bye," I whispered.

"Not yet," he said. "Scar you have to decide; tell them or walk away and never let them know why. I should get you back home. Come on."

I stared at my reflection in the window as I waited in the Post Office to post the letter and get a parcel from the University. I still had to tell the bots and I didn't know how. Looking outside I could see some college students as they walked from the campus and I sighed. Some were from out of town and I knew that they missed home but left it to come here. With my mind made up, I walked back to base, texting Lottie about what she was taking.

* * *

**End of Chapter. Now I have a question for you. **

**Should I do the next eight episodes of season two and then end this story with Scar leaving for University and then do a sequal where she comes back for season thre, or should I do it all in one story. Please tell. Thank you. :P**


	10. Struggles and the constructicons

**Hey guys. I thought I would just finish this story before starting the sequel. Enjoy**

* * *

Changes and Constructicons

I gave a sigh as I made my way across the factory at Sumdac Systems. It had been quiet all day; the bots where repairing the city and Sari was at Starbucks with Tina who I had asked to watch her for me as I worked. I was still deciding on what to do on how to tell the bots and Sari that I was going to be leaving in two weeks to go to University and not come back until I had finished my course there in two years' time.

"Why so glum?" Powell asked me as I walked past him. "Thought you would be happy, Miss Danfold to be getting into college early.

"I just don't know on how to tell my friends that I'll be leaving behind," I replied, being polite. "By the way thank you for writing the letter to them. I guess you aren't all bad Mr Powell."

I then turned on my heel and walked away to go and sort out my office and so that it was clean enough for when I leave. Turning on my music as I entered it, I looked around me and gave another sigh. This had been the place I could be who I was with the machines that I fix and make sure that work.

Picking up a photo from my desk, I felt tears form at the edge of my eyes as I looked at it; it consisted of the bots, my dad and Sari when we had played baseball before I had found out that Ultra Magnus was my father and that I was a techno-organic. Wrapping my arms around me in a hug, I sobbed a bit before I heard my phone going off and I answered it.

"Hello, Scar Danfold speaking from Sumdac Systems how can I help?" I asked politely.

"Since when are you formal," a voice teased on the other end.

"Hey Lottie," I said, smiling a bit. "What ya need?"

"You sure you're okay?" she asked. "I mean you seemed distant yesterday and now you sound glum."

"I guess I haven't told them yet," I replied. "Any ideas on how to tell them?"

"I guess tell the truth otherwise it will hunt you," she replied to me. "Why not ask Tina she knows more about that kind of stuff then I do."

"Okay," I said, as Masterson walked into my office. "I gotta go. Bye."

Putting down my phone I looked at Masterson as he looked around the office.

"Can I help you Masterson?" I asked him, trying not to glare in hate at him.

"Just wondering on when you're leaving," he replied.

"That is none of your concern," I replied back.

He just smirked before walking out of my office and I groaned before burying my head into my hands.

* * *

**~TIME SKIP THREE HOURS LATER~**

I was walking back to the base when I saw that the bots where still working on the high way.

"Hey guys, it's nearly 5:30 aren't you supposed to be done by now?" I yelled to them.

They all looked at me before turning to Optimus.

"She's got a point," Ratchet said.

I smiled as they all transformed as I carried on walking. My headphone were blasting out `What I've done' by Linkin Park as I turned down the alley way that would get me back to the base just as the bots do.

"Hey guys," I said smiling. "How was your day, fixing the high way?"

"Fine," Ratchet said before disappearing into his Med-Bay.

"Where's Bulkhead?" I asked.

"He stayed behind," Prowl replied, before walking away as well.

Bee went to play with Sari on the game console and Optimus disappeared in to the monitor room like usually as I made my way in the Med-Bay to see if Ratchet wanted any help with anything.

"Is something the matter Scar?" Ratchet asked me.

"Nope," I replied. "Just wanted to know if you needed any help with anything in here. That's all."

He looked at me before he turned away and handed me a device that had been crushed and had the wires and circuits dangling out and somewhere still sparking.

"Fix this for me," he replied as I set to work, putting my headphones in and started to listen to The Script.

* * *

_**(Later)**_

Hearing some of the bots talking and hearing two strange voices I went to investigate on what was going on in the rec room. Walking into the room I saw that Optimus was talking to Bulkhead about bring strangers back to the base.

"You brought Scar here," Bulkhead protested.

"Because we needed her help to make repairs as Ratchet couldn't do it all by himself," Optimus replied. "Not saying you're not able Ratchet."

I snorted at that making the bots look at me before Sari came down the hallway and looked at the two bots that where drinking oil.

"Hey what's going on?" she asked as myself, Prowl and Bee ushered back to bed.

"Nothing Sari just a bad dream," Prowl said.

"I really bad dream," both Bee and me added.

"Hey Scarper look they have two little pets," one of the said that looked a bit like a mixer.

"Who are they calling a pet?" I retorted as I glared at them both.

"Okay perhaps it would be best if you leaved," Optimus offered seeing, that I looked ready to dismantle them both. "Before there are any accidents."

I wasn't listening to what Optimus was saying buy what the two bots and Bulkhead was doing; they seemed to be playing Frisbee with squashed oil can.

"Hey Bulky catch," Mixmaster said throwing the Frisbee.

Bulkhead missed and I gave a yell of shock as it almost beheaded me and Sari. The can took off Sari's pony tails and I felt anger.

"Prime get them out of here!" I yelled in anger. "Or there will be trouble."

Sari looked at me as I was pissed off with those two as well as Bulkhead.

"You taking orders from your pet," Mixmaster teased making me even more pissed off as Ratchet's hologram appeared and grabbed my shoulders.

Ratchet whispered something in my ear and I sighed before I walked away with Sari as I went to sort out her hair for her.

It was mo

* * *

rning and the base was quiet as I made my way to the kitchen area to get a coffee before getting ready for work when Bulkhead walked in looking a bit confused as I unintentional glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that Scar," he huffed as he sat down the couch. "I am sorry."

"Bulk you let two imbecilic back to base and they nearly behead me and Sari," I growled in anger. "If she gets hurt I will never forgive you."

He looked down at his servos before mumbling something.

"What?" I asked.

"They have joined the Decepticons," he whispered.

"They what?" I yelled causing the other bots to come into the room. "What the frag!"

"Scar calm down," Prowl said as he kneeled down by me. "What happened?"

"Mixmaster and Scraper joined the cons," he replied. "But I can make them change their mind," he added.

"Then tell them that," I said when I saw them behind him.

"Hey Bulky no hard feelings but we need the allspark shards," Scraper said. "If you don't then we have orders to kill the commander's daughter."

Before I could say anything Scarper had made a grab for me and I screamed in shock as I left the ground and was in the tight gibe of the con. I could tell the guys where anger as Bee hide Sari from their view for protection as I saw the fear and fury across my lover's face.

"Put her down," Optimus growled. "Now."

"Give us the shards and then we will let her go," Mixmaster replied as Scraper tightens his grasp on me making me whimper as he was stopping the circulation of my blood flow.

"I suggest you put her down," a voice said behind them said making my eyes widen in shock.

Turning around I saw my dad with Sentinel and Jazz along with two new bots I had not seen before.

"Err… Scrapper I don't want to be killed," Mixmaster said before running away.

"Take her," Scrapper said dropping me into dad's servo. "I am out of here."

"Hey papa," I said smiling at my dad as he hugged me before we continued with our day and I want to work thinking of this was going to be hard to say goodbye.


	11. Goodbyes

**Last chapter**

Goodbyes

Hiding a smile, I watched as Jetstrom and Jetfire versed Bee and Sari on a video game as I talked to dad. Apparently the guys had come back because of the Decepticon sightings across the solar system and because my uncle had been in contact with dad.

"So how's Cybertron?" I asked as I sipped my coffee.

"Fine," he replied. "Just keeping the cons out and also doing some experiments on Starscream on how he flies. That was how Jetstrom and Jetfire are able to fly."

I stared at him in shock before my phone started to ring. Picking it up I saw that it was Blurr and I frowned before answering it.

"Hey Brandon what's up?" I asked as dad had an understanding look on his face as he distracted Jazz as I walked away to talk to him.

"Heykiddo," Blurr said. "Yourflightisbookedfortomorro wnight. Youtoldthemyet?"

"No," I replied. "I am going to tell them tonight Brandon."

I heard Blurr sigh and I knew that he was debating on what to say as I hold onto the counter behind me as I was in the kitchen.

"Scartellthem," he encouraged. "I'llalwaysbehereDreamer."

"Bye," I whispered softly before hanging up on him.

Walking back into the main room I had to chuckle as Sari and Bee beat the twins as they stared at the screen in shock.

"That was cool," Jetstorm said making me laugh a bit more. "Oh you're the commander's daughter."

"Yes I am," I replied. "I am Scarlett Magnus but everyone calls me Scar."

Both twins nodded before I turned to Optimus and my dad.

"How about we all have a big night out in the city," I suggested. "Just for the visit." _And me leaving._

"Sure," Optimus said. "You bots heard that?"

"No problem boss bot," Bee replied. "As long as Scar can beat me at Just dance 4."

"Bring Bee," I challenged before we loaded up the game and started the match.

* * *

_**Two hours later**_

Both Sari and me where in my bedroom, getting changed for the meal we was having at a fancy French restaurant with the bots that dad was paying for. Sari looked cute in the yellow dress she was wearing as I slipped into my midnight blue dress that showed my birthmark of the autobots symbol on my left shoulder as well as my white high heels that Tina had gotten me for my last birthday.

"So this is going to be fun," Sari said making me smile at her as I curled her hair for her. "But why that restaurant?"

"It's the best one for the wealthy," I replied as I finished. "There you go Sari."

"Thanks Scar," Sari said to me smiling.

I couldn't help but feel guilty at what I was going to put her through in a couple of hours as well as the others. Making sure that my hair was fine Sari and me left my bedroom and went to meet the bots and I checked their holograms to make sure that they would be acceptable in the restaurant we were going to.

"Let's go," I said slipping my hand into Optimus as he led me to his alt-form.

The drive was quiet as I listened to bots talking about the things that they did on Cybertron before we arrived at the restaurant.

"Hey Scar," Joe said when he saw me.

My family always came here on special occasions and he always served us and gave us the best table.

"Hey Joe," I replied. "I would like a table that can sit all elven of us please."

"Of course Miss Danfold," he replied before leading us to a circler table in the middle of the room where we all sat down at.

"So commander you staying here for a couple of more days?" Optimus asked as we waited for our food.

"I believe that we can stay here until the council says that we are needed back on Cybertron," dad replied.

I smiled before excusing myself as I left for the restroom. Holding onto the sink I sighed as I wiped away the tears that had leaked away from my eyes before I pulled out my friend and text Blurr.

"Scarwhat'sworng?" he asked worriedly.

"I can't do this," I replied. "Blurr I'm scared."

"Whereareyou?" he asked.

"Rest room at the restaurant," I replied. "Help me."

I heard him sigh before his hologram appeared in front of me.

"Scar breath," he said as he hugged me. "It is going to be fine."

"I can't do this," I whispered into his chest as he supported me. "Blurr help."

"Stay calm," he muttered. "If you can just tell them tonight it be fine for you."

"Fine for me?" I asked. "It can crush them Blurr."

"They are getting suspicious," Blurr said. "I'll speak to you later Dreamer."

He disappeared just in time as sari came in.

"You okay Scar?" she asked concerned as I turned away to apply me make-up.

"Fine kiddo," I replied, hiding my tears from her. "I just have announcement to tell everyone."

"Really what?" Sari asked excited.

"Just know that no matter what I'll say after this moment you are the best little sister I have ever had," I said hugging her. "Let's go."

Sari looked confused before she smiled and grabbed my hand as we left the restroom and sat at the table again.

"Guys I have something to tell you," I said as I looked at them all. "As you know that I have been working at Sumdac Systems because it will help me with experience when I leave University."

"So what is the announcement?" Bulkhead asked.

"I got a letter for the Dean at the American University and he says that I can start my course next week," I said before looking down at my hands that where lying in my lap.

"You're leaving next week?" Prowl asked. "But you haven't finished your time yet."

"Both me and Lottie got the letters and we both decide it would be for the best," I whispered. "Guys I won't be coming back until I finish the course in two years."

Before the guys could respond I quickly left the table and ran out of the restaurant to collide into Blurr.

"Scar breath," he said again before leading me to his alt-form. "What happened?"

"I told them," I whispered. "Blurr I have to leave. Now."

"Scarlett Magnus speak to them," he ordered sternly.

I had forgotten that my guardian could be calm and stern at the same time when it comes to me being an idiot.

"Yes Blurr," I whispered, trying not to cry as I turned away from him as we drove.

"I will pick you tomorrow," he said as he dropped me off by the base. "They are coming. Bye Scar."

I sighed entering the base before heading to my bedroom and changed into my comfort pyjamas before I turned on my stereo and tried to ignore the sound of the guys pulling up into the base.

"Scar," Sari whispered through the door. "Can I come in?"

"If you wish," I replied.

I heard Sari come in and curl up next to me before she clings tightly to me.

"Do you have to go?" she asked me, and I could feel her tears on my neck.

"Sari I have always dreamed of it," I replied, trying not to cry. "But what I said earlier I mean it."

"We can visit you," she whispered. "Scar will you come back here?"

"No one will stop me," I admitted. "Guys I know your there."

The holograms of the bots walked in and sat near Sari and me.

"Come here," I said holding my arms out to them.

Dad sat behind me with me in his lap as Sari curled into my side, with Bee's head on my lap, Bulkhead next to him and everyone assembled in any way so that they were all touching me apart from Sentinel that hadn't came in.

"Guys, no matter what happens while I am gone I will always love you all," I said as I kissed the top of Sari's head. "You are family."

"Scar just be careful," dad said hugging me. "I don't think this family can cope without you."

I smiled before I saw that some of the bots where drifting off into statiss lock.

"Okay guys," I said. "I have packing to do. "

They grumbled before disappearing.

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

I gave a weak smile as I hugged my family to me. Optimus smiled at me as I hugged him as we both remembered what we did last night before the intercom came on.

"I love you guys," I said as I looked at my makeshift family. "Do never forget that."

"Scar we have to go," Lottie said.

"Bye."

Turning to board the plane, I took one last look around me before I turned for the flight to Washington (state). This place was home and I would return. Maybe sooner then I thought.

* * *

**Authors note**

**All done for this chapter. If more than three people can guess what Scar and Prime did I will do a one shot about it as I don't think it would be ideal in this story. The sequel will be up as soon as I finished a couple of the chapters. Thank you to everyone that has read/favourite/followed/ reviewed and stuck through this story to the end. One more question would should be the result from the one shot I might do:**

**a) Scar ends up sparked.**

**b) nothing**

**C) you ideas**

**Purpleismyfavouritecolour out**


End file.
